


A Lesson to be Learned

by CatsRSoft



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsRSoft/pseuds/CatsRSoft
Summary: เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบน ไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับร่างกายของตัวเอง ทุกครั้งที่เขานึกถึงชายคนนั้น... คุณเกรฟส์





	1. Craving

เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบน ไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับร่างกายของตัวเอง ทุกครั้งที่เขานึกถึงชายคนนั้น... คุณเกรฟส์

คุณเกรฟส์ผู้อ่อนโยน คุณเกรฟส์ผู้คอยปลอบประโลมรักษาบาดแผลให้เขา ชายสูงวัยกว่าผู้มีแววตาคมกริบดุจสามารถอ่านทะลุใจเขาได้ แววตาที่ทำให้เครเดนซ์รู้สึกหน้าร้อนผ่าวทุกครั้งที่สบตาคู่นั้น คุณเกรฟส์ผู้มีมือใหญ่อบอุ่นและอ่อนโยน มือที่ทำให้ผิวหนังของเขารู้สึกร้อนเป็นไฟทุกครั้งที่โดนสัมผัส แม้จะเป็นเพียงการสัมผัสผ่านเสื้อผ้าก็ตาม คุณเกรฟส์ผู้มีริมฝีปากบางที่เหมือนจะยิ้มเยอะโลกตลอดเวลา หากว่าริมฝีปากคู่นั้นช่างนุ่มนวลนักยามกระซิบคำปลอบโยนข้างหูเขา คุณเกรฟส์ผู้มีเสียงดังทรงพลัง แต่เสียงนั้นช่างอ่อนหวานเหลือเกินยามเรียกชื่อเขา "เครเดนซ์..."

คุณเกรฟส์... โอ คุณเกรฟส์

เครเดนซ์เองก็ไม่รู้ว่าความรู้สึกนี้เริ่มเกิดขึ้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ ตั้งแต่เขายังเป็นเด็กผู้ชายจนโตเป็นหนุ่มมาหลายปี เขาไม่เคยรู้สึกแบบนี้กับใคร ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะแม่---แม่ผู้รับอุปการะเขา บอกว่าความรู้สึกนี้เป็นบาป โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งกับเพศเดียวกัน เป็นสิ่ง "ต้องห้าม" และ "น่ารังเกียจ"

แต่ทุกครั้งที่เครเดนซ์นึกถึงคุณเกรฟส์ เขาจะรู้สึกหวิวในอก ร้อนผ่าวลงไปถึงช่องท้องจวบจนท้องน้อย จนถึงบางส่วนที่ยามปกติจะอ่อนนุ่มสงบนิ่ง บัดนี้กลับแข็งขืนขึ้นเป็นลำ เครเดนซ์ไม่รู้จะจัดการอย่างไรกับความรู้สึกนี้ ยามปกติเขาเคยมีภาวะนี้ตอนเช้าหลังตื่นนอน แต่ไม่นานก็หายไปได้เองโดยไม่ต้องทำอะไร แต่กับครั้งนี้ มันแตกต่างออกไป เขารู้สึกปวดร้าวตรงส่วนกลางลำตัวนั้น เครเดนซ์ต้องการการปลดปล่อย แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าต้องทำอย่างไร เขาไม่มีพ่อ พี่น้องผู้ชาย หรือแม้แต่เพื่อนรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกัน ไม่มีใครเคยบอกหรือสอนเขา เขามีแต่คุณเกรฟส์ โอ... คุณเกรฟส์

ได้โปรด... ช่วยผมด้วย

เครเดนซ์กำสร้อยคอที่มีจี้สัญลักษณ์เครื่องรางยมทูตไว้แน่นจนเหงื่อชื้นฝ่ามือ คุณเกรฟส์เพิ่งสวมส้อยเส้นนี้ให้เขาเมื่อวันนี้เอง เขายังจำความรู้สึกอุ่นจนร้อนเมื่อฝ่ามือหนาคู่นั้นประคองแนบแก้มเขาอย่างทะนุถนอมได้ น้ำยาโกนหนวดกลิ่นซิตรัส-มินท์ที่โชยมาแตะจมูกยังแจ่มชัดในความทรงจำ เครเดนซ์อยากสูดกลิ่นนั้นอีก อยากฝังใบหน้าของตัวเองแนบรอยต่อตรงคอกับบ่าของชายผู้นั้นเหลือเกิน และไหนจะริมฝีปากบางคู่นั้นที่กระซิบชื่อเขา เครเดนซ์อยากได้ยินเสียงทุ้มนุ่มของคุณเกรฟส์เอ่ยชื่อของตัวเขาเองผ่านริมฝีปากบางคู่นั้นอีก เขาจำได้... ไม่สิ เขากำลังจินตนาการ นึกภาพ ริมฝีปากของคุณเกรฟส์พรมจูบทั่วร่าง ทั่วทุกตารางนิ้วของเขา โอ คุณเกรฟส์... ช่วยผมด้วย

เดรเดนซ์ค่อยๆเลื่อนมือไปกุมส่วนกลางลำตัวที่กำลังแข็งขืนเต็มที่ช้าๆ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าต้องทำอย่างไร เขาทรมานเหลือเกิน เขาคิดว่าการกุมมันไว้คงช่วยได้ เหมือนตอนที่เขานอนขดตัวกุมท้องเพราะปวดแสบท้องเนื่องจากโดนแม่ลงโทษไม่ให้ทานอาหารเย็น เหมือนตอนที่เขากุมแผลตรงสีข้างที่ปวดร้าวจากโดนแม่เฆี่ยนตีด้วยเข็มขัดหนัง ฯลฯ

แต่ครั้งนี้การกุมมันไว้ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลย เครเดนซ์ยังคงรู้สึกปวดร้าวตรงส่วนนั้น เขามองเห็นเงาสะท้อนพร่าเลือนของตัวเองในกระจกเงา ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว ดวงตาปรือ ริมฝีปากแดงระเรื่อสั่นระริก นอนขดตัวงอมือทั้งสองข้างกุมส่วนกลางลำตัวไว้ ในหัวว่างเปล่าไม่รู้ต้องทำอย่างไรต่อไป เดรเดนซ์นึกถึงคุณเกรฟส์อีกเป็นครั้งที่ 3 ได้โปรด...

และแล้วในที่สุด คุณเกรฟส์ก็มาหาเขา


	2. Confession

"เครเดนซ์ นั่นเธอกำลังทำอะไรอยู่?"

เครเดนซ์สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย เขาได้ยินเสียงคุณเกรฟส์เรียกชื่อเขา ไม่ใช่หรอก เขาคงกำลังจินตนาการอยู่ กำลังฝันไป หูแว่วไปเองเพราะเขาคิดถึงคุณเกรฟส์มากแน่ๆ คุณเกรฟส์จะมาหาเขาทำไมในเมื่อไม่ใช่เวลานัดของทั้งคู่

"เครเดนซ์ เครเดนซ์ เธอได้ยินฉันไหม?"

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ พุ่งเข้าไปเขย่าตัวเครเดนซ์ เขาเพิ่งหายตัวเข้ามาในห้องนอนของเด็กหนุ่มเพราะรู้สึกสังหรณ์บางอย่าง เกรฟส์สังหรณ์---รู้สึกได้ว่าเครเดนซ์กำลังนึกถึงเขา ไม่สิ เขาต่างหากที่กำลังนึกถึงเครเดนซ์จนต้องมาหาเด็กหนุ่มถึงในห้องนอนนอกเวลานัดแบบนี้ เกรฟส์นึกถึงผิวหลังต้นคอขาวเนียนละเอียดดุจน้ำนมของเครเดนซ์ตอนที่เขาสวมสร้อยให้ เกือบอดใจไม่อยู่แนบริมฝีปากไปประทับรอยจูบ เขานึกถึงริมฝีปากอิ่มหนาแดงระเรื่อคู่นั้น เครเดนซ์ไม่มีทางรู้หรอกว่าเขาปรารถนาจะจูบบดขยี้ริมฝีบากแดงสดคู่นั้นเพียงไร เขานึกถึงดวงตาสีน้ำตาลฉ่ำหวานคลอไปด้วยน้ำตาที่เขาอยากจูบซับให้ เขานึกถึงใบหน้าสวยที่จู่ๆขาวซีดแล้วก็กลับแดงจัด ตอนเขากระซิบชื่อ "เครเดนซ์..."

เขานึกภาพเครเดนซ์นอนเปลือยเปล่า ดิ้นทุรนทุรายขอร้องความสุขที่เขาจะมอบให้ นิ้วยาวเรียวจิกแน่นฝังรอยเล็บลงบนแผ่นหลังของเขา ปากแดงฉ่ำที่บวมพองจากการถูกจูบเป็นสิบๆครั้งกรีดร้องเรียกชื่อของเขา ในห้องของเขา บนเตียงของเขา

"ค---ค คุณเกรฟส์" เด็กหนุ่มตาปรือ นี่คุณเกรฟส์มาหาเขาจริงๆเหรอ? เขาไม่ได้คิดไปเองใช่ไหม? จนรู้สึกถึงมือแข็งแรงที่กำลังเขย่าตัวเขาอยู่ เครเดนซ์จึงสะดุ้ง ลืมตากว้าง หน้าร้อนผ่าว รีบปล่อยมือที่กุมส่วนกลางร่างกายไว้แน่นออกคว้าผ้าห่มมาคลุมปิดร่างกายที่กำลังเปลือยตั้งแต่ช่วงเอวลงไปถึงเข่า แต่มือแข็งแรงของเกรฟส์ไวกว่า ชายหนุ่มคว้าข้อมือเขาไว้ ส่งผลให้อวัยวะส่วนที่กำลังแดงก่ำของเด็กหนุ่มเผยสู่สายตา เครเดนซ์หลุบตามองต่ำ หน้าแดงแล้วกลับซีด ไม่กล้าสู้หน้าชายสูงวัยกว่า รู้สึกมีก้อนเหนียวๆขึ้นมาจุกที่คอ เขารู้สึกอับอายเหลือเกิน อายว่าตอนโดนนักการเมืองคนนั้นว่าว่าเป็นคนประหลาดเสียอีก

"เครเดนซ์ เธอทำอะไรลงไป?..." เสียงของเกรฟส์นุ่มนวลอ่อนโยนเหมือนเคย เครเดนซ์นึกหวาดกลัวว่าเขาจะโดนตวาดหรือโดนทำโทษ แต่เสียงทุ้มนุ่มนวลของชายสูงวัยกว่าช่วยให้เด็กหนุ่มคลายความกังวลลง แต่ว่า.... ถึงอย่างไร "ส่วนนั้น" ของเขา ก็ยังคงประเจิดประเจ้อสู่สายตาของคุณเกรฟส์อยู่ดี เครเดนซ์ละล่ำละลั่กตอบชายหนุ่ม

"ผ--- ผ ผม ผมพยายามทำให้มันหายปวด มัน-มัน ข-แข็ง ขึ้นมาตอนผมนึกถึงคุณครับคุณเกรฟส์ ผมไม่รู้จะทำยังไง เลยกดมันไว้ แต่มันก็ยังไม่หาย ผมทรมาน..." เด็กหนุ่มพยายามกลั่นกรองคำพูดออกมา เขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเขาได้สารภาพเรื่องที่เป็นเรื่องสุดแสนจะส่วนตัวกับชายตรงหน้าไปซะแล้ว

"หืมม์..." เกรฟส์หรี่ตา ดวงตาของเขาดำเข้มขึ้นด้วยอารมณ์บางอย่างที่เครเดนซ์ไม่แน่ใจว่าคืออะไรกันแน่ "เธอว่าเธอนึกถึงฉันแล้วมัน... แข็งขึ้น อย่างนั้นหรือ?"

เด็กหนุ่มเอียงหน้าหลบสายตาที่จ้องเขาเหมือนจะเผาผลาญให้มอดไหม้คู่นั้น สองแก้มอุ่นจนร้อนเป็นสีจัด เขาพยักหน้าช้าๆแทนคำตอบ ไม่รู้ว่าเขาทำผิดร้ายแรงมากมายหรือไม่ คุณเกรฟส์จะเกลียดเขาหรือเปล่า? ใช่แล้ว คุณเกรฟส์ต้องเกลียดเขาแน่ๆ โอ... เขาจะทำอย่างไรดี เขาคงอยู่ไม่ได้แน่ เครเดนซ์ไม่อยากเผชิญโลกอันโหดร้ายที่ปราศจากคุณเกรฟส์ผู้อ่อนโยนของเขา

"เด็กเอ๋ย... เธอไม่รู้จริงๆเหรอเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับร่างกายของเธอ?" ร่างสูงถามพลางย่อเข่าทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงข้างๆเด็กหนุ่ม เครเดนซ์ส่ายหน้าแรงจนผมดำตัดสั้นยุ่งเหยิงระใบหน้า เขากระถดตัวหนีอัตโตมัติ ก้มหน้างุด เขากลัว... กลัวคุณเกรฟส์จะเกลียดเขา กลัวคุณเกรฟส์จะไม่มาหาเขาอีก "ผม ผม ผ---ผม ขอโทษ ---ขอโทษ ขอโทษครับ" เด็กหนุ่มพึมพำในลำคอ หยาดน้ำใสอุ่นเอ่อคลอเบ้าตา

"ชู่วววววววว..." เครเดนซ์คาดหวังความรุนแรง เช่น โดนตบหน้าหรือตบปาก แบบที่เขาเคยโดนลงโทษจากหญิงที่เขาเรียกว่าแม่มาตลอดตอนเขาทำอะไรที่ 'ไม่เหมาะสม' แต่ชายคนนี้---คุณเกรฟส์ คนที่เขาเทิดทูนที่สุด กำลังลูบผมเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน อีกมือหนึ่งค่อยๆช้อนคางเขาขึ้นมา เครเดนซ์มึนงง ปากแดงอ้าเผยออกเล็กน้อย เปิดทางให้นิ้วแข็งแรงของอีกฝ่ายค่อยๆไล้ไปตามเรียวปากอิ่มชุ่มฉ่ำ ข้อนิ้วแข็งกดมุมปากที่อ้าน้อยๆนั้นให้เผยอออกมากขึ้นก่อนจะใส่นิ้วเข้าไปสำรวจในโพรงปากเปียกชื้น เด็กหนุ่มใช้ลิ้นไล่ตามนิ้วนั้นโดยไม่ทันคิด เขารู้สึกใจสั่นหวิว เสียววาบในท้องน้อยจากสัมผัสของชายหนุ่ม อวัยวะกลางลำตัวปวดตุบขึ้นอีก

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ ชักนิ้วออกจากปากแดงเรื่อนั้นก่อนจะแตะนิ้วกับริมฝีปากตัวเองแล้วเลีย เครเดนซ์กลืนน้ำลายลงคอกับภาพที่เห็น เขารู้สึกได้ว่าหน้าของเขากำลังแดงขึ้นอีกไปจนถึงใบหูจรดลำคอ ที่ร้ายกว่าคือส่วนอวัยวะกลางลำตัวที่ยังชูชัน แดงก่ำ และปวดตุบ เด็กหนุ่มพยายามหลับตาคิดว่าจะพูดอะไรต่อไปดี เขา ต้องการ คุณเกรฟส์ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าต้องพูด-ทำอย่างไร แถมไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าต้องการ อะไร กันแน่ รู้แต่ว่าร่างกายเขากำลังใกล้ระเบิดจากความปรารถนา ทันใดนั้นชายตรงหน้าก็ใช้แขนข้างหนึ่งโอบกอดร่างสั่นเทิ่มของเขาแนบอกกว้างจนจมูกโด่งของเด็กหนุ่มฝังแน่นกับแนวกล้ามเนื้อแผ่นอกใต้เสื้อเชิ้ต ส่วนมืออีกข้างของเขา... เลื่อนลงไปเกาะกุมอวัยวะส่วนที่กำลังแข็งขืนนั้นพร้อมทั้งค่อยๆเลื่อนขึ้นลงช้าๆ เครเดนซ์อ้าปากจะร้อง แต่ไม่มีเสียงเล็ดลอดออกมาเพราะริมฝีปากของเขาถูกกดไว้แนบสนิทกับแผ่นอกหนาของคุณเกรฟส์ เด็กหนุ่มฝังหน้าลงกับอกชายผู้สูงวัยกว่าแน่นขึ้นอีก พยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะไม่ส่งเสียงร้องออกมาทุกครั้งที่ฝ่ามือหนาและอุ่นของคุณเกรฟส์สัมผัสตรงส่วนนั้นของเขา ขึ้นและลง จากโคนจรดปลายเริ่มจากช้าเนิบ จนค่อยๆเร่งเร็วขึ้น และเร็วขึ้น เร็วขึ้น... เครเดนซ์รู้สึกเหมือนอยู่ริมขอบเหว ข้างในกายของเขามีบางอย่างกำลังจะระเบิดออกมา เขากำลังกรีดร้องแบบไม่เปล่งเสียง...

แต่แล้วจู่ๆ มือแข็งแรงที่กำลังเกาะกุมเขาก็หยุดคุณเกรฟส์เลื่อนมือขึ้นมาจับบ่าดันเด็กหนุ่มให้ผละจากอก ดวงตาคมสีเข้มจ้องมองลึกลงไปในตาหรี่ปรือของเขา เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่างเปล่าฉับผลัน เขาต้องการสัมผัสจากชายหนุ่มอีก ได้โปรด ชายอ่อนวัยกว่าขอร้องแบบไม่มีเสียง ได้โปรด คุณเกรฟส์ครับ ผม...

"มากับฉันเถอะเครเดนซ์ เธอมีเรื่องต้องเรียนรู้อีกมาก"

แล้วทั้งคู่ก็หายตัวไปจากบ้านแบร์โบน


	3. Consensual

เกรฟส์พาเครเดนซ์หายตัวมายังที่พักของเขา เพียงชั่วพริบตาจู่ๆเด็กหนุ่มก็โผล่มายังอีกที่หนึ่ง เขาพบตัวเองกึ่งนอนกึ่งนั่งอยู่บนเตียงขนาดคิงไซส์ภายในห้องกว้างตกแต่งด้วยเฟอร์นิเจอร์สีดำและเทา ในห้องอบอุ่นด้วยเตาผิง เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเวียนศีรษะ เขาไม่เคยหายตัวมาก่อน โชคดีที่คุณเกรฟส์คอยประคองอยู่ข้างๆช่วยให้เขาไม่ล้มพับไปเสีย

"ท- ที่นี่..." ชายอ่อนวัยกว่ามองสำรวจรอบตัวท่าทางหวาดๆ

"บ้านฉันเอง ทำตัวตามสบายเถอะ" เกรฟส์ดีดนิ้ว พลันผ้าห่มนวมอุ่นก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนมาคลุมส่วนที่เปลือยเปล่าของเด็กหนุ่ม เครเดนซ์พยักหน้า ก้มหน้างุดลงซุกแผ่นอกชายตรงหน้า คุณเกรฟส์บอกมีเรื่องที่เขาต้องเรียนรู้อีกมาก เขาทำอะไรไม่ดีเหรอ? ทำไมจู่ๆคุณเกรฟส์ถึงหยุดสัมผัส ส่วนนั้น ของเขาและพามาที่นี่ ใช่แล้ว เขาคงทำอะไรผิดไปแน่ๆ เขาควรขอโทษ

"ผ- ผม... ข-- ขอ ท- " เด็กหนุ่มค่อยช้อนตามองอีกฝ่าย ดวงตาโตสีน้ำตาลใสมีหยาดน้ำตาคลอน้อยๆ เกรฟส์รู้สึกสงสารเด็กคนนึงขึ้นมาวูบหนึ่ง เพราะการเลี้ยงดูอย่างเข้มงวดและลงโทษอย่างไร้เหตุผลจาก แม่รี่ลู แบร์โบน แม่ผู้รับอุปการะ ทำให้เครเดนซ์เติบโตเป็นเด็กขาดความมั่นใจและมักกล่าวโทษตัวเอง

"ชู่วววว ไม่ต้องขอโทษ ไหนบอกมาซิเครเดนซ์ เธอรู้จักเซ็กส์แค่ไหน?" เกรฟส์ยกนิ้วหัวแม่มือขึ้นปากน้ำตาออกจากดวงตากลมใสของอีกฝ่าย ฝ่ามืออีกข้างค่อยๆลูบแก้มขาวเนียนใสที่มีสีแดงเรื่อเจืออยู่นั้น เด็กหนุ่มเอียงแก้มซบฝ่ามืออุ่นหนาอัตโตมัติ เขาหลุบตามองต่ำลงด้วยความเขินอายขณะตอบคำถาม

"ม- แม่ แม่บอกว่า เอ่อ ผ- ผมรู้ว่าเป็นสิ่งที่ชายหญิงทำกันหลังจากแต่งงานเพื่อให้มีลูกกันครับ ต-แต่ ผ-ผม... ผมไม่รู้ว่าต้องทำยังไง ม-แม่บอกว่า เดี๋ยวผมแต่งงานก็รู้เอง และ อะ-เอ่อ แม่บอกว่า ซ-เซ็กส์ที่ไม่ได้ทำเพื่อมีลูกเป็นเรื่องบาป น-นะ น่ารังเกียจ " เครเดนซ์พยายามนึกถึงสิ่งที่แม่สอน แม่เคยบอกเขาเช่นนั้นเมื่อตอนที่เขาเริ่มโตเป็นหนุ่ม เขารู้เพียงเท่านี้จริงๆ

เกรฟส์ยิ้มมุมปาก พร้อมกับก้มหน้าลงแนบชิดใบหน้าอ่อนใสนั้นให้มากขึ้น ใกล้จนต่างฝ่ายต่างรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นๆของกันและกัน เครเดนซ์รู้สึกหน้าร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆกับสัมผัสนั้น เขาไม่ได้ตอบอะไรผิดใช่ไหม?

"อย่างนั้นเหรอ? แล้วถ้าเซ็กส์ระหว่างเพศเดียวกันล่ะ เธอคิดว่ายังไง? หืมมม์..." ชายสูงวัยกว่าถามพลางพรมจูบแผ่วเบาตามใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่ม ไล่จากมุมปาก มาถึงข้างแก้มร้อน จวบใต้คางมน จนตลอดลำคอขาว เดรเดนซ์ตาพร่ากับสัมผัสนั้น เขารู้สึกมึนงงคล้ายว่าสมองได้หยุดขบคิดละทิ้งเหตุผลต่างๆไปเสียแล้ว หัวใจเต้นถี่รัวเหมือนจะระเบิดอยู่ใต้อก มือใหญ่ของคุณเกรฟส์ข้างหนึ่งช้อนด้านหลังศีรษะเขาไว้ไม่ให้หงายหลังล้ม อีกข้างหนึ่งค่อยๆสอดเข้ามาใต้เสื้อ นิ้วยาวแข็งแรงไล้ช้าๆขึ้นมาตามแนวกล้ามเนื้อหน้าท้องแบนราบ ขึ้นมาถึงแผ่นอกที่กำลังกระเพื่อมขึ้นลงจากการหอบหายใจ ชายหนุ่มวางมือลงแนบอกข้างซ้าย รู้สึกได้ถึงหัวใจที่เต้นระรัวเกินอัตราการเต้นปกติของอีกฝ่าย ปลายนิ้วคลึงวนสัมผัสปุ่มกลางยอดอกที่กำลังแข็งชูชัน "อ๊ะ.." เครเดนซ์รู้สึกเหมือนมีกระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นผ่านทั่วร่างไล่ไปตามแนวไขสันหลัง เด็กหนุ่มอ้าปากหอบกับสัมผัสนั้น นิ้วทิ้งสิบจิกเกร็งบ่ากว้างของคุณเกรฟส์ไว้แน่น

"ว่าไง... เครเดนซ์" เกรฟส์ถามย้ำพลางขบกัดตรงรอยต่อระหว่างคอและบ่าของร่างที่กำลังสั่นสะท้านตรงหน้า ไม่แรงนัก แต่ก็แรงพอที่จะมอบรอยช้ำให้ผิวเนียน เขากำลังพรมจูบและขบกัดเบาๆไปทั่วลำคอของเด็กหนุ่มราวกับจะทวงถามคำตอบ เครเดนซ์พยายามรวบรวมเสียงให้เป็นคำพูดที่ถูกต้อง แต่สิ่งที่เปล่งออกมาลำคอเขาช่างเบาหวิวสั่นเครือ

"ม--มะ แม่ แม่บอกวะ- ว่า เป็นบ- บาป ครับ อะ..อาาา" เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มขาดห้วง คุณเกรฟส์เลิกเสื้อของเขาขึ้นถึงไหปลาร้า ชายหนุ่มกำลังพรมจูบไปทั่วแผ่นอกของเขา

"แล้วเธอเองล่ะ คิดยังไง? เกรฟส์จรดริมฝีปากอุ่นร้อนแนบกับยอดอกข้างที่ยังว่างของเครเดนซ์ ชายสูงวัยกว่าคลี่ยิ้มพึงใจกับความชูชันของปุ่มสีชมพูเข้มที่เห็นตรงหน้า เขาลากลิ้นร้อนๆวนรอบฐานปุ่มนั้นอย่างช้าๆ "แบบนี้เธอว่าบาปไหม? เครเดนซ์..."

เด็กหนุ่มไม่รู้จะตอบว่าอย่างไรดี เขารู้สึกดีเหลือเกิน มือและปากของคุณเกรฟส์ทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนกำลังลอยละล่องอยู่อีกโลกหนึ่ง บาปรู้สึกดีได้ถึงเพียงนี้เชียวหรือ? สิ่งนี้คือบาปหรือ? ถ้าอย่างนั้นเขายอม-ยินดี-เต็มใจเป็นคนบาป

"ผ-ผม ผมว่าไม่ครับ ผ-ผมรู้สึก ด-ดี..." เครเดนซ์ตอบออกมาในที่สุด เกรฟส์พึงใจกับคำตอบนั้น ชายหนุ่มกดปากครอบยอดอกที่กำลังแข็งชันแล้วค่อยๆดูดเลียเป็นรางวัล เด็กหนุ่มเปล่งเสียงหอบครางไม่เป็นภาษา ปลายนิ้วจิกบ่าเขาแน่นขึ้น

"จำไว้นะเครเดนซ์ เธอไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด เซ็กส์ไม่ใช่เรื่องผิดบาป แม้กับเพศเดียวกัน" ชายสูงวัยกว่าถอนปากออกจากยอดอกเด็กหนุ่มแล้วยกศีรษะขึ้นเพื่อมองใบหน้าของเขา มือทั้งสองตามมาประคองสองข้างแก้ม เครเดนซ์ขณะนี้หน้าแดงจัด ตาหรี่ปรือ ปากแดงอิ่มอ้าเผยอเล็กน้อย เขาอดใจไม่ไหวแล้ว... มือแข็งแรงเลื่อนใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มให้เคลื่อนมาใกล้เขามากขึ้น จนปลายจมูกของทั้งคู่แตะกัน เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบน เธอต้องเป็นของฉัน ของฉันเท่านั้น ของฉันคนเดียว...

พลัน ชายหนุ่มกดริมฝีปากบางของตัวเองลงบนกลีบปากแดงจัดอย่างกระหาย เครเดนซ์ผงะกับสัมผัสที่เร่าร้อนรุนแรงนั้น เขาไม่รู้จะตอบสนองอย่างไร เด็กหนุ่มคว้าผมดำแซมขาวตรงขมับของชายตรงหน้าไว้เต็มกำมือเพื่อเป็นหลักยึด ลิ้นร้อนๆของคุณเกรฟส์กำลังไล้ตามขอบฟันขาว เครเดนซ์เผยอปากร้องเฮือก เปิดโอกาสให้ชายสูงวัยกว่าได้ทีสอดลิ้นหนาเข้าไปสำรวจภายในโพรงปากชุ่มฉ่ำ เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังจะละลาย ชายตรงหน้าไล่ลิ้นไปตามขอบฟันพัวพันกับลิ้นของเขาเองอย่างเชี่ยวชาญ เครเดนซ์คิดว่าเขายอมโดนแม่เฆี่ยนร้อยครั้งเลยก็ได้เพื่อจูบนี้

"อะ อืออออ... " เด็กหนุ่มผละออกอย่างเสียดายเพื่อหอบหายใจ มองตามริมฝีปากบางที่บัดนี้มีสีเข้มและพองขึ้นจากการจูบของชายหนุ่มอย่างอาวรณ์ เขาเคยแอบดูหนุ่มสาวจูบกันตามตรอก แม่ของเขาบอกว่า คนพวกนั้นเป็นคนบาป ถูกครอบงำด้วยตัณหาจนหน้ามืดตามัว เครเดนซ์เถียงแม่ในใจ แม่ครับ... ผมยินดีเป็นคนบาป ถูกครอบงำด้วยตัณหาดำมืด ขอเพียงได้จูบกับคุณเกรฟส์แบบนี้อีก อีก... เรื่อยๆ

เกรฟส์พิจารณากลีบปากที่เริ่มบวมขึ้นของชายอ่อนวัยกว่าตรงหน้าอย่างพึงพอใจ นุ่มนวลดุจกำมะหยี่ สีแดงจัดดุจผลเชอร์รี่ ช่างน่ารักเหลือเกิน เขาไล่นิ้วหัวแม่มือไปตามริมฝีปากล่างที่อิ่มหนา "จูบแรกของเธอเหรอเครเดนซ์?"

เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าน้อยๆแทนคำตอบ เขาเคยจินตนาการนับร้อยพันครั้งยามอยู่คนเดียวในห้องนอนว่าจูบแรกของเขาจะเป็นอย่างไร... โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง หากได้จูบกับคุณเกรฟส์ผู้อ่อนโยนของเขา "ค- คุณเกรฟส์รสชาติเหมือนกาแฟใส่รัม" ชายสูงวัยกว่าหรี่ตา เคลื่อนริมฝีปากเข้าใกล้กลีบปากแดงอิ่มตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง "งั้นหรือ... ส่วนเธอหวานกว่าที่ฉันคิดไว้"

เครเดนซ์นิ่งตัวแข็ง หวิววาบในอกลงไปถึงท้องน้อย หวะ- หวานกว่าทีฉันคิดไว้ หมายความว่าอย่างไร? คุณเกรฟส์เคยคิดว่าปาก ไม่สิ จูบของเขามีรสชาติอย่างไรอย่างงั้นเหรอ? ค- คุณเกรฟส์ผู้ที่เขาชื่นชมบูชาที่สุด เคยคิด เรื่องแบบนี้ กับเขา เด็กที่ไม่ได้มีดีอะไร เป็นตัวประหลาดในสายตาคนอื่นอย่างนั้นเหรอ? ข้อมูลใหม่นี้ทำให้หัวใจของเครเดนซ์เต้นแรงโครมครามจนแทบหลุดจากอก

"เธอหวานเหมือนวนิลา..." เกรฟส์ไม่รอให้เด็กหนุ่มตอบ เขาประทับริมฝีปากตัวเองแนบปากแดงฉ่ำหวานตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง จูบครั้งนี้แสนหวาน... ละมุนกว่าครั้งแรก ชายหนุ่มอยากให้เด็กหนุ่มเบื้องหน้าประทับใจจนไม่อาจลืมลงได้ เขาค่อยๆสอดลิ้นร้อนๆเข้าไปเกี่ยวกระหวัดเชื้อเชิญอีกฝ่าย เครเดนซ์พยายามอย่างยิ่งยวดที่จะตอบสนองลิ้นนั้นอย่างดีที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ ทว่ายังเงอะงะด้วยด้อยประสบการณ์ เขาลองสอดลิ้นตัวเองเข้าไปในปากคุณเกรฟส์บ้าง ส่งผลให้ชายสูงวัยกว่าส่งเสียงครางต่ำๆในลำคออย่างพอใจ เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังตกจากที่สูงแล้วกลับโบยบินขึ้นไปใหม่ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า เพียงเพราะจูบจูบนี้

"อะ ----อื้ออออออ..." ชายหนุ่มขบเม้มกลีบปากล่างของเครเดนซ์ เรียกเสียงครางแสนหวานจากชายผู้อ่อนเยาว์กว่าได้อีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เกรฟส์เป็นฝ่ายถอนริมฝีปากออกก่อน เด็กหนุ่มเคลื่อนใบหน้าตาม หมายจะจูบอีกครั้ง แต่ไม่ทัน ปากของคุณเกรฟส์จรดแนบที่ใบหูของเขาเสียแล้ว อ๊ะ เครเดนซ์ร้องครางอย่างลืมตัวเมื่ออีกฝ่ายขบเบาๆที่ใบหูโค้งมนก่อนจะแหย่ลิ้นร้อนๆค่อยๆเลียวนรอบช้าๆตามสันโค้งของกกหู เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกคล้ายมีกระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นผ่านทั่วร่าง จากไขสันหลังวิ่งตรงลงยังหว่างขา อือออออ ชายหนุ่มไม่ยอมหยุด แต่กลับพรมจูบไล่ลงไปเรื่อยตามแนวสันกรามจรดลำคอเรียวขาว ทั้งยังใช้ฟันกัดเบาๆตามแนวกระดูกไหปลาร้า เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังหลอมละลาย เขาเอื้อมมือคว้าหลังคอของชายสูงวัยกว่าไว้เพื่อเหนี่ยวรั้งร่างไม่ให้หงายหลังล้ม เข่าอ่อนขาเปลี้ยทั้งที่ยังนั่งอยู่บนเตียง

"อา... ค--- คุณเกรฟส์... " เครเดนซ์พยายามเปล่งเสียงอ่อนวอนชายตรงหน้า เสียงของเขาฟังดูยั่วยวนจนตัวเองตกใจ

"หืมมมมม์ ว่าไง เด็กดี..." เกรฟส์เลื่อนมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาคลึงแก้มร้อน อีกข้างค่อยๆเคลื่อนลงปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตของชายอ่อนวัยกว่าทีละเม็ดอย่างชำนาญจนกระดุมหลุดออกทั้งหมด เผยให้เห็นแผ่นอกขาวสะอาดนวลผ่อง มีรอยแผลเป็นจากการโดนเฆี่ยนด้วยเข็มขัดหนังจางๆอยู่ประปรายบริเวณสีข้างทั้งสอง ตรงกลางแผ่นอกเรียบสองข้างประดับด้วยปุ่มยอดอกสีชมพูสดที่กำลังแข็งชูชัน ชายหนุ่มหรี่ตา คลี่ยิ้มดื่มด่ำกับภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้า เธองามเหลือเกินเครเดนซ์ เคยรู้ตัวบ้างไหม?

เครเดนซ์เห็นคุณเกรฟส์ชะงักไปจึงลืมตาขึ้น โอ... คุณเกรฟส์กำลังจ้องมองร่างกายของเขา ร่างที่เต็มไปด้วยแผลเป็นจากการถูกแม่ผู้รับอุปการะลงโทษ เด็กหนุ่มรีบคว้าผ้าห่มปกปิดร่างกายตัวเอง ก้มหน้าจนคางชิดอกด้วยความละอาย คุณเกรฟส์นิ่งไป คงจะรังเกียจเขา ใช่แน่ๆ เพราะเขาน่าเกลียด... แม่พร่ำบอกเสมอตั้งแต่เขาโตเป็นหนุ่ม เขามันน่าเกลียด อัปลักษณ์... เขาเองก็รังเกียจตัวเองเหมือนกันที่เป็นแบบนี้...

"เครเดนซ์ เธอช่าง..."

"ผ-ผม ผมขอโทษครับคุณเกรฟส์ ผมน่าเกลียด ผมอัปลักษณ์ ข-ขอโทษ... อึก ฮ--ฮือออ" เด็กหนุ่มสะอื้นไห้ น้ำตาร่วงอาบแก้ม เขาควรรู้ตั้งอต่แรกว่าตัวเองน่าเกลียดแบบที่แม่เขาเคยบอก ไม่น่าปล่อยอารมณ์ให้เลยเถิดมาขนาดจนนี้ เขากลัว... คุณเกรฟส์คงรังเกียจเขา เขาไม่อยากโดนคุณเกรฟส์เกลียดเลย

เครเดนซ์คิดว่าคุณเกรฟส์คงผละหนีไปเมื่อได้เห็นร่างกายที่เต็มไปด้วยแผลเป็นของเขา แต่คุณเกรฟ์กลับคว้าร่างเขาไปกอดแนบชิดจนคางเกยบ่า เด็กหนุ่มซบหน้าซับน้ำตากับบ่ากว้างนั้น รู้สึกอบอุ่นในหัวใจเหมือนมีกองไฟเล็กๆโชนอยู่ในอก

"ใครบอกว่าเธอน่าเกลียด หืมม์ เครเดนซ์? แม่เธอใช่ไหม? ฉันจะบอกเธอไว้ตรงนี้ เธอ งดงาม มาก เชื่อฉันเถอะนะ เด็กน้อย"

เกรฟส์ค่อยๆจูบซับน้ำตาข้างแก้มของเด็กหนุ่ม พร้อมทั้งถอดเสื้อเชิ้ตของชายอ่อนวัยกว่าออกจนร่างกายท่อนบนของร่างตรงหน้าเปลือยเปล่า ลำตัวของเด็กหนุ่มค่อนข้างผอมเล็กน้อยแต่สมส่วน มีกล้ามเนื้อน้อยๆนูนขึ้นพองาม ชายหนุ่มเม้มปากเมื่อเห็นรอยแผลเป็นจากโดนเข็มขัดเฆี่ยนตีนับสิบรอยบริเวณสีข้างทั้งสองยาวไปถึงแผ่นหลัง เขานึกแค้นแม่ของเครเดนซ์ที่ทำให้เกิดรอยแผลเหล่านี้บนผิวเนียน ฉันจะสาปผู้หญิงคนนั้น ฉันสาบาน

"เครเดนซ์ เธอไม่ได้น่าเกลียด แต่ถ้าเธออยากให้แผลเหล่านี้หายไปทั้งหมด ฉันช่วยได้ เธอรู้ไหม?" เสียงนุ่มนวลถามเขา เกรฟส์ช้อนหน้าเด็กหนุ่มขึ้นพลางมองอย่างอ่อนโยน เครเดนซ์ตื้นตันในน้ำใจของชายตรงหน้า ทว่าเขากลับส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธ "ม-- ไม่เป็นไรครับ คุณเกรฟส์ ม- แม่ ถ้าแม่รู้ไม่ชอบ..."

เกรฟส์ถอนใจ "เอาเถอะ ถ้าเธอยืนยันอย่างนั้นก็ไม่เป็นไร" แต่ฉันสาปผู้หญิงคนนั้นแน่ "มานี่สิเครเดนซ์ ช่วยฉันหน่อย" ชายหนุ่มปลดผ้าพันคอและถอดเสื้อกั๊กออก เขาคว้ามือชายอ่อนวัยกว่ามาแนบกลางแผ่นอก เครเคนซ์ไล้มือไปตามแผ่นอกหนาแกร่ง เด็กหนุ่มหน้าร้อนขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขาเลื่อนมือวางทาบอกด้านซ้ายของชายตรงหน้า หัวใจของคุณเกรฟส์ก็เต้นแรงเหมือนกัน ไม่ต่างจากเขาเลย

"ปลดกระดุมฉันสิ เครเดนซ์" เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้ารับคำสั่งอย่างว่าง่าย มือสั่นเล็กน้อย เขาเคยจินตนาการถึงร่างเปลือยของคุณเกรฟส์ยามอยู่คนเดียวในห้องนอน ไม่กล้านึกฝันว่าจะได้มีโอกาสนี้จริงๆ เครเดนซ์ค่อยๆปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตของคุณเกรฟส์ออกจากบนลงล่างจนหมดทุกเม็ด เกรฟส์สะบัดเสื้อเชิ้ตทิ้งลงพื้นอย่างไม่แยแส เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายเฮือกกับภาพร่างกายสมส่วน ไม่ใช่สิ สมบูรณ์แบบ ตรงหน้า เขาไล้นิ้วเรียวไปตามลอนกล้ามเนื้ออกแน่นหนั่น ไล่มายังกล้ามเนื้อหน้าท้องเป็นลอน เครเดนซ์เผลอกัดกลีบปากล่างของตัวเองโดยไม่รู้ตัว นึกอยากแนบริมฝีปากกับลอนกล้ามเนื้อแน่นเหล่านั้น

"เอาสิ..." เกรฟส์อนุญาต เหมือนรู้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ เครเดนซ์จรดริมฝีปากกับแผ่นอกตรงหน้า เขาลองขบเบาๆดูแบบที่คุณเกรฟส์ทำกับเขาก่อนหน้านี้ ชายหนุ่มส่งเสียงครางในลำคออย่างพึงใจ เด็กหนุ่มใจชื้น เขาลองขบแรงขึ้น ใช้ฟันกัดและลิ้นดุนเล็กน้อย เรียกเสียง อาาา... จากชายตรงหน้า มือใหญ่เลื่อนขึ้นมาคว้าผมดำสนิทของเขาเต็มกำมือ เครเดนซ์ได้ใจกับการตอบสนองของคุณเกรฟส์ เขาเคลื่อนริมฝีปากไปยังยอดอกสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่อยู่ถัดไป เพื่อทำแบบเดียวกันกับที่คุณเกรฟส์เคยทำให้เขาก่อนหน้านี้ เด็กหนุ่มครอบปากรอบฐานยอดอกของชายสูงวัยกว่า ค่อยๆแหย่ลิ้นเลียรอบปุ่มที่กำลังตั้งชันตรงกลางก่อนจะดูดเม้มอย่างกระหายดุจผึ้งดูดน้ำหวานจากเกสรดอกไม้ ส่งผลให้คุณเกรฟส์ดึงผมเขาแรงขึ้นแต่ไม่ถึงกับเจ็บ ชายหนุ่มครางเสียงต่ำ เป็นเสียงที่ทำให้หัวใจของเครเดนซ์เต้นระส่ำไม่เป็นจังหวะ เสียงครางต่ำแสนยั่วยวนที่เด็กหนุ่มไม่เคยคิดว่าคุณเกรฟส์ของเขาจะทำเสียงแบบนี้ได้

"เครเดนซ์ เธอเป็นเด็กเรียนรู้เร็วนะ อาาาาา..." เกรฟส์ครางอย่างพอใจ เสียงของเขาแหบพร่า เครเดนซ์ใจกระตุกหวิว ค่อยๆเลื่อนมือไล่ลงตามลอนกล้ามเนื้อท้องแกร่งจนแตะขอบกางเกงของอีกฝ่าย เด็กหนุ่มลังเล กลืนน้ำลายเหนียวลงคอเมื่อเห็นความนูนตึงแน่นใต้กางเกงนั้น รู้สึกปวดหนึบตรงบริเวณหว่างขาของตัวเองอีกครั้ง

"ถอดมันออกสิ เด็กดีของฉัน..." เครเดนซ์เงยหน้าขึ้น เกรฟส์พยักหน้าช้าๆเป็นเชิงอนุญาต แววตาของชายหนุ่มเข้มขึ้น ใบหน้าหล่อเหลามีสีแดงเรื่อระบายอยู่สองข้างแก้มก่อนถึงไรหนวด ปากอ้าเผยอน้อยๆ เขาไม่เคยคิดฝันเลยว่าคุณเกรฟส์ผู้เคร่งขรึมจะทำหน้าเซ็กซี่ได้ถึงเพียงนี้ เด็กหนุ่มค่อยๆปลดเข็มขัดหนังดำเรียบท่าทางราคาแพงของชายตรงหน้าออก เขาไม่เคยทำแบบนี้กับใคร เคยแต่ปลดเข็มขัดของตัวเองออกเพื่อส่งให้แม่ใช้เฆี่ยนดี ความทรงจำของเขาที่มีเกี่ยวกับเข็มขัดหนังมีแต่ออกไปทางเลวร้ายเจ็บปวด แต่ตอนนี้เขากำลังตื่นเต้น การปลดเข็มขัดของคุณเกรฟส์ออกกำลังสร้างความทรงจำใหม่ให้เขา เครเดนซ์ถอดหัวเข็มขัดของคุณเกรฟส์ออก จากนั้นจึงแกะกระดุมกางเกงที่อยู่ข้างใต้ แล้วค่อยๆรูดซิปบริเวณเป้ากางเกงลง จนเห็นกางเกงขาสั้นผ้าฝ้ายสีดำสนิทภายใต้กางเกงแสล็คขายาว ชายหนุ่มรูดกางเกงของดีไซเนอร์ราคาแพงออกตามความยาวขาก่อนเตะทิ้งอย่างไม่ใยดี ตอนนี้ทั่วทั้งร่างของชายหนุ่มเหลือแต่กางเกงสีดำตัวสั้นปกคลุม ขอบขากางเกงรั้งขึ้นจากท่อนเนื้อที่นูนพองอยู่ข้างใต้ ตรงปลายลำนั้นเปียกชื้นเป็นวงเล็กน้อยจากน้ำหล่อลื่น เด็กหนุ่มค่อยๆสัมผัสมือไปตามความยาวของคุณเกรฟส์ เขามือสั่น ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรทำอย่างไรต่อไป ปลายอวัยวะในร่มผ้าของคุณเกรฟส์อยู่ห่างจากใบหน้าของเขาเพียงไม่ถึงคืบ

"ถอดกางเกงฉันสิ เธอไม่อยากเห็นของฉันเหรอ...?" เกรฟส์ว่าพลางก้มหน้าเคลื่อนริมฝีปากมาขบติ่งหูของชายอ่อนวัยกว่า เลื่อนฝ่ามืออุ่นข้างหนึ่งเมาวางทาบบริเวณหน้าขาเนียนของเด็กหนุ่ม ปลายนิ้วชี้และกลางสะกิดวนรอบๆบริเวณส่วนหัวอวัยวะเปียกลื่นของร่างตรงหน้า เครเดนซ์สะดุ้งเฮือก เผลอตัวกำแท่งเนื้อตรงหน้าแน่น ชายหนุ่มครางออกมากับสัมผัสนั้น เขาจับมือเด็กหนุ่มค่อยๆเลื่อนเข้าและออกช้าๆจากโคนจนสุดปลายความยาว

"ดีมาก เครเดนซ์... เอาล่ะ ทีนี้ถอดชั้นในฉันออกสิ ชายสูงวัยกว่ากระซิบข้างใบหูเขา ลมหายใจอุ่นๆกับลิ้นร้อนๆทำให้สติของเครเดนซ์กระเจิดกระเจิง เขาทำตามที่คุณเกรฟส์สั่งอย่างว่าง่าย ทันทีที่กางเกงชั้นในของชายหนุ่มหลุดออก สิ่งที่อยู่ข้างใต้ก็ดีดตัวเองออกสู่สายตาคู่ที่กำลังจ้องมองมันอยู่ เด็กหนุ่มเบิกตากว้าง เขาเคยเห็นผู้ชายเปลือยมาก่อน อันที่จริงจะเรียกว่า "ผู้ชาย" ก็ไม่เชิง เพราะเขาเคยเห็นแต่เด็กๆผู้ชายที่แม่เขาดูแลไว้แก้ผ้าวิ่งเล่นกันก่อนอาบน้ำในหน้าร้อน ไม่เคยเห็นร่างเปลือยของชายโตเต็มวัยคนอื่นนอกจากตัวเอง ซึ่งยามปกติเขาก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจร่างกายของตัวเองมากนักเนื่องจากแม่เคยสอนตั้งแต่ตอนเขาเริ่มโตเป็นหนุ่มว่าการสัมผัสร่างกายของตัวเองทำให้เกิดตัณหา เป็นบาปอย่างหนึ่ง เขาไม่อยากเป็นคนบาป ไม่อยากถูกแม่มองว่าเป็นเด็กไม่ดีไม่เชื่อฟังจนถูกลงโทษ

"ว่าไง... เธอชอบมันไหม? จับมันสิ" เครเดนซ์หน้าแดงถึงหู มือสั่นน้อยๆ เกรฟส์เห็นอีกฝ่ายทำท่าลังเลไม่แน่ใจจึงช่วยจับมือขาวขึ้นมาสัมผัสอวัยวะของตัวเอง คุณเกรฟส์ยาวพอๆกับเขา แต่เส้นรอบวงหนากว่า ตรงส่วนยอดสีคล้ำกว่าแต่ปลายเปิดเปียกชื้นไม่แพ้กัน นิ้วยาวเรียวของเด็กหนุ่มเรียวค่อยๆกำรอบท่อนเนื้อนั้นแล้วรูดขึ้นลงแบบที่คุณเกรฟส์เคยทำให้เขา คุณเกรฟส์เพิ่งชมว่าเขาเป็นเด็กเรียนรู้เร็วนี่นา เขาจะทำให้คุณเกรฟส์ผิดหวังไม่ได้ มือขาวค่อยๆขยับเคลื่อนไหว เริ่มจากช้าๆก่อนแล้วค่อยๆเร่งเร็วขึ้น เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองปฏิกิริยาของคุณเกรฟส์ ชายหนุ่มหลับตาแน่น แก้มแดงเรื่อ ปากบางเม้มแน่นสลับกับอ้าเผยอ ช่างเป็นภาพที่อีโรติคเหลือเกิน

"อาาาา ดี ดี-ดีมาก... " ชายอ่อนวัยกว่าได้ใจ เร่งสปีดข้อมือให้ขยับเร็วขึ้น เขาสังเกตว่าบริเวณส่วนหัวของคุณเกรฟส์ลื่นเป็นมัน ช่องปลายเปิดมีหยาดน้ำใสๆไหลคลอออกมาเรื่อยๆตามจังหวะการขยับข้อมือของเขา เครเดนซ์นึกสงสัยว่าน้ำนั้นจะมีรสชาติอย่างไร จะเหมือนรสจูบของคุณเกรฟส์หรือเปล่า เด็กหนุ่มทดลองแหย่ปลายลิ้นลิ้มลองหยาดน้ำนั้นโดยไม่ทันคิด รสชาติของมันออกเค็มปร่านิดๆ ต่างจากรสจูบของคุณเกรฟส์ก่อนหน้านี้ ไม่ได้หวานหอม แต่ก็ไม่แย่... รสชาติดี ชายหนุ่มคิด ชายสูงวัยกว่ากระตุกลำตัว มือใหญ่กำจิกแน่นรอบด้านหลังศีรษะของเขา เครเดนซ์อ้าปากออก ครอบปากร้อนๆรอบส่วนหัวมันเลื่อมแล้วใช้ปลายลิ้นเลียวนช้าๆรอบๆส่วนปลาย เขาไม่รู้ว่าทำไมตัวเองถึงทำแบบนั้น เด็กหนุ่มแค่รู้สึกว่าอยากชิม เขาอยากลอง ลิ้มรส คุณเกรฟส์ อยากรู้ว่าคุณเกรฟส์รสชาติเป็นอย่างไร ภายในปากของเขา

"โออออ... เครเดนซ์ ดี--ดีมากก... " เกรฟส์ครางเสียงต่ำจากลำคอ ชายสูงวัยกว่ากำกลุ่มผมดำในมือแน่น เขาประทับใจในการเคลื่อนไหวของมือและริมฝีปากชายอ่อนวัยกว่า แต่เครเดนซ์ของเขาไม่ควร รู้ วิธีทำเรื่องแบบนี้สิ หรือมีใครสอนเขา? ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกขัดใจกับความคิดนี้ นี่เขากำลัง หึง เครเดนซ์อย่างนั้นหรือ? เขาเค้นเสียงถามเด็กหนุ่มด้วยเสียงแหบพร่าจากความเสียวซ่านที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังมอบให้ "เธอ... ไปเรียนรู้มาจากไหน?"

เครเคนซ์เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาชายหนุ่ม คุณเกรฟส์ของเขาตอนนี้ตาหรี่ปรือ หน้าแดง หอบหายใจ เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกหัวใจพองโต ดีใจที่สัมผัสของเขาทำให้คุณเกรฟส์สูญเสียความเคร่งขรึมไปได้ เขาค่อยๆถอนปากออกจากอวัยวะของชายตรงหน้า หยาดน้ำหล่อลื่นของคุณเกรฟส์ยังไหลหยดจากมุมปาก

"ปะ--- เปล่าครับ ม-ไม่มีใครสอน ผ- ผม... ผมแค่ อยากรู้... " ชายอ่อนวัยกว่ากลืนน้ำลายลงคอ หวังว่าเขาจะไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดนะ "ผ- ผมแค่อยากรู้ว่าคุณเกรฟส์ ร- ระ รสชาติ เป็นยังไง..." เครเดนซ์ตอบตามที่คิด เขาไม่รู้ว่าสิ่งที่ทำไปนั้นถูกต้องหรือไม่ แต่คุณเกรฟส์คงไม่ลงโทษเขา เขาหวังเช่นนั้น

เกรฟส์คลี่ยิ้ม รู้สึกโล่งใจอย่างประหลาด นี่เขากำลังทำตัวอย่างกับชายกลางคนยุควิคตอเรียนที่อยากได้หญิงวัยเยาว์บริสุทธิ์ผุดผ่องเป็นเจ้าสาว ชายหนุ่มใช้นิ้วโป้งหนาปาดหยาดน้ำใสของตัวเองที่หยดค้างอยู่ริมมุมปากของเครเดนซ์ ก่อนจะก้มหน้าลงเพื่อจูบเลียรอยเปียกชื้นที่ยังเหลืออยู่พร้อมทั้งใช้ริมฝีปากของตัวเองกัดเม้มกลีบปากล่างของเด็กหนุ่มจนปากอิ่มแดงจัด พลางกระซิบลอดไรฟัน ...หื่นกระหาย "ถ้างั้น... ฉันจะสอนเธอเอง"

สิ้นเสียง เกรฟส์กดริมฝีปากตัวเองครอบปากอีกฝ่ายอีกครั้ง คราวนี้เขาบดขยี้ปากแดงนุ่มนั้นอย่างไม่ปรานี เครเดนซ์ผงะกับสัมผัสรุนแรงกระทันหันของอีกฝ่าย น้ำหนักของร่างหนาทาบทับลงมาจนเขาหงายหลังลงบนเตียงกว้าง คุณเกรฟส์จูบเขาอย่างรุนแรง ทั้งบดขยี้ทั้งขบกัด ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขาหอบหายใจ เครเดนซ์หอบแฮ่ก ปอดของเขากำลังขาดอากาศ เด็กหนุ่มถอนปากบวมช้ำออกจากปากบางของชายสูงกว่าเพื่อหอบหายใจเฮือก เกรฟส์ใช้จังหวะนี้สอดลิ้นร้อนเข้าไปกระหวัดพันสำรวจภายในปากของเครเดนซ์ ครั้งนี้เขาจูบแบบจะกลืนกินทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของเด็กหนุ่มเข้าไป ทั้งร่างกาย และวิญญาณ...

"อะ--- อื้ออออ ค- คุณเกรฟส์..." เครเดนซ์รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังจมน้ำ ปากของคุณแนบปากเขา มือของคุณเกรฟส์ปัดป่ายลูบไล้ไปทั่วร่างเขา เขากำลีงรู้สึกมาก... มากเกินไป เขาที่ปกติอยู่คนเดียว แปลกแยก โดดเดี่ยว ไม่มีใครเคยสัมผัสหรือกอดเขาด้วยความรักเลย แม้แต่แมรี่ลู ผู้หญิงที่เขาเรียกว่า แม่ ก็ไม่เคยโอบกอดหรือแสดงความรักใคร่ใยดีใดๆต่อเขาเลย

ทว่าขณะนี้... มือใหญ่ของคุณเกรฟส์เลื่อนมายังลำคอเรียวขาว ป่ายไปตามแนวไหปลาร้า เคลื่อนมายังทรวงอกที่กำลังกระเพื่อมขึ้นลงอย่างหนัก ปากร้อนผ่าวกำลังพรมจูบทั่วใบหน้า ขึ้นมายังใบหู ทั้งขบทั้งเม้มไปทั่วจนเกิดรอยแดงช้ำไปทั่วทุกที่ที่ปากนั้นเคลื่อนผ่าน ร่างกายของเดรเดนซ์บิดเร่าไปมาอย่างทุรนทุราย มือของคุณเกรฟส์กำลังสัมผัส ส่วนนั้น ของเด็กหนุ่มไปพร้อมๆกับของตัวเขาเอง ท่อนเนื้อทั้งสองบดเบียดกันอย่างเร่าร้อน ส่งผลให้ชายอ่อนวัยกว่าจิกนิ้วแน่นลงกับแผ่นหลังกว้างอย่างช่วยเหลือตัวเองไม่ได้ ชายหนุ่มกดศีรษะลงกับแผ่นอกเรียบ ลากลิ้นหนาวนรอบยอดอกสีชมพูเข้ม ริมฝีปากบางดูดเม้มแน่นรอบปุ่มที่กำลังชูชันขึ้นมาตรงกลางฐาน มือข้างที่ว่างกอบกุมยอดอกอีกข้างไว้แล้วทำแบบเดียวกันกับปาก วนนิ้วรอบผิวบริเวณฐาน บีบเคล้นปุ่มตรงยอด เครเดนซ์ไม่อาจอดกลั้นเก็บเสียงร้องไว้ได้ เขากรีดร้องเรียกชื่อคุณเกรฟส์ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนข้างในตัวเขากำลังจะระเบิดเป็นเสี่ยงๆ "ค--- คุณเกรฟส์ คุณเกรฟส์ครับ อ๊ะ ผ-ผม ผม ผมไม่ไหวแล้วววววว อ๊าาาาาา"

"ชู่วววววว... เด็กน้อย นี่ยังไม่ถึง ไคลแมกซ์ เลย อดทนไว้..." เกรฟส์ยกปากออกจากยอดอกข้างที่ตอนนี้กลายเป็นสีเข้มจัด ชายหนุ่มมองอย่างพึงใจ แต่ยัง... ยังหรอก ยังไม่พอ เขาอยากแทนที่รอยแผลเป็นจากการถูกเฆี่ยนทั้งหมดด้วยรอยจูบ เขาอยากจูบทั่วทุกตารางนิ้วของร่างตรงหน้าไม่ให้เหลือที่ว่างใดๆ ชายสูงวัยกว่าไม่รอให้เด็กหนุ่มประท้วง เขาไล่พรมจูบไปทั่วหน้าท้อง สีข้าง ขอบกระดูกเชิงกราน จูบทับทุกรอยแผลเป็น และทั่วทุกบริเวณที่ยังว่างบนลำตัวของเครเดนซ์ พร้อมทั้งเร่งมือที่กำลังกอบกุมอวัยวะตรงหว่างขาด้านล่างของเขาขยับขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะที่เร็วขึ้น เด็กหนุ่มกัดกลีบปากล่างของตัวเองจนห้อเลือด มือข้างหนึ่งขยุ้มผมดำแซมขาวของคุณเกรฟส์ไว้แน่น อีกข้างยังคงจิกนิ้วเกร็งฝังกับบ่ากว้างแน่นหนั่นไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อ ตอนนี้ศีรษะของชายหนุ่มเคลื่อนต่ำลงจนลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวรินรดบริเวณส่วนกลางลำตัวของเขา จมูกโด่งของเกรฟส์ดุนดันท่อนเนื้อที่กำลังที่พองตัวถึงขีดสุดตรงหน้า ปากของเขาทั้งจูบทั้งขบทั้งเลียรอบๆ เฉียดเฉี่ยวไปมาแต่ไม่ยอมสัมผัสอวัยวะที่กำลังปวดตุบนั้นโดยตรง เครเดนซ์เจียนคลั่ง ร่างขาวดิ้นบิดไปมาหอบหายใจ เขาต้องการการปลดปล่อยแต่คุณเกรฟส์ทำเหมือนแกล้ง ไม่ยอมสัมผัสส่วนนั้นของเขาโดยตรงเสียที... โอ... คุณเกรฟส์

"ค--คุณเกรฟส์ครับ ผ- ผม... ดะ---ได้โปรด..." เด็กหนุ่มเปล่งคำพูดขอร้องอย่างหมดหนทาง พยางค์สุดท้ายเสียงแผ่วจนเกือบเป็นกระซิบ ชายหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมองตอบเสียงนั้น ใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มเหยเก ตาปิดแน่น ปากอ้าเผยอ กลีบปากทั้งสองบวมช้ำห้อเลือดทั้งจากฤทธิ์จูบของเขาและจากการกัดปากตัวเอง สองข้างแก้มแดงจัดจนถึงหู คอเรียวขาวโก่ง อกกระเพื่อมหอบหายใจถี่ ทั่วทั้งแผ่นอกและหน้าท้องเรียบเต็มไปด้วยรอยจูบ ขบ และกัดของเขา ช่างงดงามเสียจริง เกรฟส์ยิ้มมุมปาก แต่เขายังไม่ยอมมอบสิ่งที่เครเดนซ์ต้องการให้ง่ายๆ คิดจะแกล้งทรมานหนุ่มน้อยตรงหน้าอีกซักนิด...

"หืมมม์ อะไรเหรอ เครเดนซ์? เธอ ต้องการ อะไร...?" ชายหนุ่มแกล้งแหย่ จรดริมฝีปากเข้าใกล้ส่วนปลายของเครเดนซ์มากขึ้นจนเกือบแนบสนิท ส่วนหัวของเด็กหนุ่มบวมพองแดงจัด หยาดน้ำใสคลอเอ่อจากช่องเปิด ไอร้อนจากปากของคุณเกรฟส์กำลังทำให้เขาใกล้บ้า "คะ---คุณ คุณครับ คุณเกรฟส์..." เขากระซิบเสียงแผ่ว รู้สึกหมดเรี่ยวแรง

"ว่ายังไงนะ? ฉันไม่ได้ยิน" เกรฟส์ตวัดลิ้นชิมหยาดน้ำที่ไหลหยดจากปลายอวัยวะบวมพองตรงหน้า ไม่เลว เขาคิด เดรเดนซ์สะดุ้งเฮือก "ด- ดะ--- ได้โปรด กรุณา..." เด็กหนุ่มพยายามรวบรวมเสียงที่แตกพร่าให้ดังฟังชัดที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ "ค-คุณเกรฟส์ครับ... ผ- ผม... ผมต้องการ ค-คุณ..." ชายหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้ม จูบเบาๆตรงปลายส่วนหัวอีกครั้งหนึ่ง "ดีมาก... เด็กดีของฉัน "

สิ้นเสียง เกรฟส์อ้าปากรับเขาเข้าไปทั้งลำ ชายอ่อนวัยกว่ายกสะโพกขึ้นแอ่นกายรับสัมผัสนั้น ปากของคุณเกรฟส์กำลังกลืนกินเขาจากโคนจรดปลาย ลิ้นหนาลากวนรอบส่วนหัวของเขาอย่างชำนาญ ทั้งทวนและตามเข็มนาฬิกา ริมฝีปากร้อนขยับขึ้นลงจนสุดความยาวครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า มือใหญ่เคล้นคลึงเคล้าคลอบอลสองลูกบริเวณส่วนโคน เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนกระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นผ่านทั่วร่าง เสียวซ่านเกินจะทนไหว มือขาวจิกบ่าและหลังศีรษะของคุณเกรฟส์แน่นจนข้อนิ้วเกร็งปลายนิ้วชา ร่างกายของเขาเหมือนมีภูเขาไฟลุกโชนอยู่ภายใน และขณะนี้ภูเขาลูกนั้นกำลังปะทุจวนเจียนใกล้ระเบิดเต็มที เครเดนซ์คิดว่าเขาไม่อาจทนอดกลั้นเก็บมันไว้ได้อีกต่อไป

"อ๊ะ- อ๊าาาาา... ค- คุณเกรฟส์ครับ ผ- ผะ ผม ผม... มะ- ไม่ไหวแล้ว..." ทันทีที่กล่าวจบ เด็กหนุ่มก็ตัวเกร็งกระตุกอย่างรุนแรง เขาปลดปล่อยทะลักทะลายภายในปากของคุณเกรฟส์ นัยน์ตาปิดแน่น ในหัวขาวโพลน กล้ามเนื้อทุกส่วนสั่นระริก ปากอ้าหอบหายใจ

"ถึงแล้วเหรอ? เด็กน้อย" ชายหนุ่มกลืนน้ำของเครเดนซ์จนหมด ยังไม่ยอมถอนปากออกในทันที เขาค่อยๆละเลียดเลียทุกหยาดหยดที่ยังเหลืออยู่จากส่วนปลายอวัยวะตรงหน้า เรียกเสียงครางจากร่างที่กำลังหอบแฮ่กอีกครั้ง เครเดนซ์ลืมตาปรือมองกิริยาของชายสูงวัยกว่า หยาดน้ำขาวขุ่นไหลหยดจากมุมปากบาง เด็กหนุ่มตาโต ค-คุณเกรฟส์กลืน น-น้ำ ของเขาจนหมดเลยอย่างนั้นเหรอ?

เกรฟส์ใช้หลังมือปาดหยาดน้ำที่กำลังไหลหยดออกจากมุมปาก ยิ้มกริ่ม "เธอ รสดี นี่ ฉันชอบนะ" เครเดนซ์หน้าร้อนวูบขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขาช่างน่าละอาย แทนที่อดกลั้นไว้ดันกลับปล่อยออกมาจนเต็มปากคุณเกรฟส์เสียนี่ ว-ว่าแต่ คุณเกรฟส์ ก-เก่ง... เขาไม่รู้ว่าเขารู้ได้อย่างไร เพราะเขาก็ไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์แบบนี้มาก่อน แต่เขามั่นใจว่าต้องเป็นเช่นนั้น

"ผ-ผม อ-เอ่อ... " เด็กหนุ่มขยับปากจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง แต่ชายตรงหน้าใช้นิ้วชี้แตะปากส่งเสียงชู่วววววว "ที่ฉันจะสอนเธอยังไม่หมดนะ เด็กน้อย..."

คำว่าเด็กน้อยท้ายประโยคทำให้หัวใจเครเดนซ์กระตุกอีกครั้ง ยังมีอะไรที่เขาต้องเรียนรู้อีกอย่างนั้นเหรอ?

เกรฟส์ยกตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย วาดมือขึ้นในอากาศ จู่ๆกระปุกสีเทาเล็กๆก็ลอยมาวางแปะบนฝ่ามือชายอ่อนวัยกว่านึกสงสัยว่าในกระปุกนั้นคืออะไรกันแน่? ชายหนุ่มเปิดฝาออก ใช้นิ้วชี้, นิ้วกลางและนิ้วนางปาดบางสิ่งในกระปุก มืออีกข้างจับขาข้างหนึ่งของเขายกขึ้นจนหน้าขาเกือบแนบชิดแผ่นอก เครเดนซ์ไม่รู้เลยว่าต่อไปจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น จนกระทั่งปลายนิ้วชี้ของคุณเกรฟส์เคลื่อนมาจ่อตรงบริเวณบั้นท้ายของเขา

"อ-อ๊ะ..." เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้ง เลือดสูบฉีดขึ้นใบหน้าจนร้อนผ่าว คุณเกรฟส์กำลังทำอะไรกับ ตรงนั้น ของเขากันแน่? เครเดนซ์อึกอัก สงสัยใคร่รู้ แต่ก็อายเกินกว่าจะกล้าเอ่ยปากถาม ชายหนุ่มฮัมเพลงในลำคอเล็กน้อยอย่างอารมณ์ดี ก่อนจะใช้นิ้วชี้ค่อยๆนวดวนรอบช่องเปิดของชายอ่อนวัยกว่าที่ยังคงปิดสนิทแน่น เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกอึดอัดตึงแน่นจนเกือบเป็นความเจ็บปวด เมื่อนิ้วแข็งแรงค่อยๆพยายามสอดเข้ามาภายในตัวเขา ลึกขึ้นเรื่อยๆ...

"อึก... ค-คุณเกรฟส์ครับ ผ-ผม ผม จ-เจ็บ.." เครเดนซ์ร้องออกมาเมื่อคุณเกรฟส์ดันนิ้วชี้เข้ามาภายในตัวเขาจนสุด หยาดน้ำอุ่นๆเอ่อคลอหน่วยตาสีน้ำตาลใส ทว่าชายหนุ่มไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด ยังคงค่อยๆเคลื่อนนิ้วชี้เข้าและออกช้าๆจากตัวเขา เด็กหนุ่มพยายามอดกลั้นเสียงร้องไว้ นี่คุณเกรฟส์กำลังแกล้งเขาอยู่หรือเปล่านะ?

"ชู่ววว- ชู่ววววววว... อย่าเกร็งสิ ค่อยๆผ่อนคลายนะ เด็กดีของฉัน" เกรฟส์ปลอบโยนร่างสั่นเทิ้มตรงหน้า คำว่า เด็กดีของฉัน มีพลังต่อเครเดนซ์อย่างประหลาด เด็กหนุ่มค่อยๆผ่อนลมหายใจเข้าและออกช้าๆเป็นจังหวะ "ดีมาก ช้าๆนะ นั่นแหละ... เด็กดี..."

เครเดนซ์ทำตามที่ชายหนุ่มสอน ตอนนี้เขาไม่รู้สึกเจ็บมากแล้ว แค่ แปลกๆ เกรฟส์เห็นร่างตรงหน้ามีท่าทีผ่อนคลายขึ้น จึงค่อยๆสอดนิ้วที่สองตามมาช้าๆ "อื้อออออ..." เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเจ็บตึงอีกครั้ง เขาพยายามหายใจเข้าและออก "ช้าๆ ใช่... ช้าๆ อย่างนั้นแหละ เก่งมาก..." ชายสูงวัยกว่าทิ้งช่วงให้ร่างตรงหน้าปรับตัวและผ่อนคลาย จึงค่อยตามด้วยนิ้วที่สาม ครั้งนี้เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งเฮือก ข้างในของเขารู้สึกคับแน่นไปหมด เกรฟส์วางมืออีกข้างลงบนหน้าท้องราบ ค่อยๆลูบขึ้นลงเบาๆหวังให้เด็กหนุ่มสบายขึ้น "ชู่ววว... ค่อยๆนะ ช้าๆ..." ชายหนุ่มเลื่อนนิ้วเข้าออกช้าๆ เครเดนซ์งอเข่าแนบชิดอกมากขึ้นเพื่อพยายามเปิดทาง ปลายนิ้วกลางของเกรฟส์งอเล็กน้อยตามมุมองศาที่ปรับเปลี่ยน ส่งผลให้สะกิดโดนผิวบริเวณต่อมลูกหมากที่ไวต่อความรู้สึกภายใน

"ฮะ..." เครเดนซ์สะดุ้งหายใจ แอ่นหลังลอยขึ้นจากที่นอน ปลายนิ้วของคุณเกรฟส์สะกิดโดนอะไรบางอย่างในตัวเขาทำให้เด็กหนุ่มมองเห็นดาว ความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านแผ่พุ่งจากบริเวณนั้นไล่มาตามท้องน้อยจนถึงหว่างขา อวัยวะที่อ่อนลงแล้วกำลังค่อยๆพองตัวขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มค่อยๆขยับเอวเป็นจังหวะตามนิ้วที่เลื่อนเข้าออกของชายหนุ่ม พยายามบิด, อ้า, ยก ขา และสะโพกให้ปลายนิ้วที่อยู่ด้านในสัมผัสโดน ส่วนนั้น อีกครั้ง และอีกครั้ง... น่าประหลาดที่ตอนนี้เขาไม่รู้สึกเจ็บอีกแล้ว ยังคงเหลือความอึดอัดอยู่บ้าง แต่ความรู้สึกอีกแบบกำลังมาแทนที่ เครเดนซ์กำลัง รู้สึกดี ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ สังเกตปฏิกิริยาของร่างตรงหน้า น่ารักจริงๆ ชายหนุ่มทดลองงอปลายนิ้วช้าๆให้โดนบริเวณนั้น เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งขยับเอวเลื่อนสะโพกเข้าออกอีกครั้งเพื่อตอบสนอง

"ตรงนี้เหรอ?" ชายสูงวัยกว่าแกล้งถาม ปลายนิ้วรัวบดขยี้ตรงส่วนที่อ่อนไหว "อ๊ะะ- อึกก- อื้อออออ..." เครเดนซ์โก่งหลังแอ่นคอขาว ตากลอกกลับเข้าไปในเบ้าตา เคลื่อนสะโพกถี่รัวรับสัมผัส เกรฟส์ยิ้มมุมปาก พอใจกับภาพที่เห็น เครเคนซ์ที่เขารู้จักภายนอกเป็นเด็กหนุ่มไร้เดียงสาที่ถูกแม่บุญธรรมทำร้ายจนขาดความมั่นใจ เก็บกดอ่อนแอ และ หวาดกลัว แต่เครเดนซ์ บนเตียง ตรงหน้าเขาตอนนี้คือเด็กหนุ่มผู้งดงาม หวานหวามไปทั่วทั้งสรรพางค์กาย เซ็กซี่ ยั่วยวน... จนเขาแทบคลั่ง และดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าตัวจะไม่รู้ตัวเสียด้วย

เครเดนซ์พยักหน้ารุนแรงจนผมดำตัดสั้นยุ่งเหยิง ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ แก้มแดงเหมือนกลีบกุหลาบบัลแกเรีย คือเป็นสีชมพูเรื่อจากเลือดฝาดสูบฉีด ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆเคลื่อนนิ้วทั้งสามออกช้าๆ สะโพกชายอ่อนวัยกว่าเคลื่อนตามนิ้วเขามาด้วยอย่างโหยหา เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกว่างเปล่าทันทีที่เกรฟส์ถอนนิ้วออกจากร่างกายของเขา เขาพยายามแอ่นสะโพกเข้าหานิ้วของคุณเกรฟส์ เมื่อไม่เจอจึงปรือตามอง เครเดนซ์พบว่ามือของชายสูงวัยกว่าไม่ว่างเสียแล้ว กำลังง่วนกับกระปุกสีเทาเล็กๆที่เขาเรียกให้ลอยมาหาก่อนหน้า ชายหนุ่มปาดเนื้อครีมในกระปุกมาชโลมทั่วส่วนกลางลำตัวบวมพองบริเวณหว่างขาของตัวเอง เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายเหนียวกับภาพตรงหน้า พอคาดเดาได้ว่าต่อไปจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น อวัยวะของคุณเกรฟส์ใหญ่โตกว่านิ้วมือทั้งสามของเขาเมื่อสักครู่นี้มาก ทั้งความยาวและเส้นรอบวง ส่วนหัวเป็นมันเลื่อมสีแดงเข้ม ช่องเปิดตรงปลายมีน้ำใสเอ่อคลอ เครเดนซ์กะด้วยสายตา จากที่ตอนแรกคิดว่าขนาดคงพอๆกันกับของเขา พอมองพิจารณาดูชัดๆคุณเกรฟส์น่าจะไม่ต่ำกว่า 7.5 นิ้ว ร่างกายเขาไม่มีทางรับความยาวนี้ได้ ข้างในของเขาอาจถูกฉีกเป็นชิ้น เครเดนซ์รู้สึกกลัวขึ้นมาฉับพลัน เขาแย่แล้ว แย่แน่ๆ

เกรฟส์มองเห็นความกลัวในแววตาของอีกฝ่าย ชายหนุ่มยืดตัวขึ้นโน้มใบหน้าลงจูบหน้าผากขาวชื้นเหงื่อ มือข้างหนึ่งลูบหัวสางผมยุ่งเหยิงของเขาเบาๆ ตั้งแต่จำความได้ เครเดนซ์ไม่เคยได้รับสัมผัสอบอุ่นอ่อนโยนแบบนี้จากใคร แมรี่ลู-แม่... ก็เอาแต่ดุว่าทำร้ายเขา เชสซิตี้... ก็วางตัวเหินห่าง จะมีก็แต่โมเดสตี้-น้องสาวคนเล็กที่ยังพอเห็นเขาเป็นสมาชิกร่วมครอบครัวบ้างเครเดนซ์รู้สึกผ่อนคลายขึ้น ความหวาดกลัวค่อยๆจางหายไป เด็กหนุ่มหลับตา ใช่แล้ว... ชายที่อยู่เบื้องหน้าเขาตอนนี้คือคุณเกรฟส์ คุณเกรฟส์เคยสัญญาว่าจะดูแลเขา จะพาเขาไปยังที่ปลอดภัย คุณเกรฟส์คงไม่ทำร้ายเขา ไม่ทำให้เขาเจ็บปวด ไม่หรอก ไม่... ไม่มีวัน

ชายหนุ่มเห็นเครเดนซ์มีท่าทีผ่อนคลายขึ้น มือใหญ่ของเขาค่อยๆลูบผมลูบแก้มเด็กหนุ่มช้าๆ ส่วนมืออีกข้างจับท่อนเนื้อของตัวเองมาจ่อตรงบั้นท้ายของร่างตรงหน้า เกรฟส์ค่อยๆใช้ส่วนหัวนวดวนรอบๆ ก่อนจะทดลองดันเข้าไปช้าๆ ทีละนิด และอีกนิด... เครเดนซ์ปิดตาแน่น พยายามผ่อนลมหายใจเข้าออกช้าๆ ผ่อนคลาย... ไม่เกร็ง เด็กหนุ่มบอกตัวเองทั้งที่กำลังรู้สึกเหมือนภายในถูกฉีกขาด ชายสูงวัยกว่าเลื่อนริมฝีปากบางจากหน้าผากมาจูบซับหยาดน้ำตาอุ่นๆที่ไหลหยดจากดวงตางาม ก่อนเคลื่อนต่อไปยังใบหู ชายหนุ่มเม้มปากขบติ่งหูอ่อนนุ่มเบาๆ ลมหายใจร้อนๆรินรดขอบใบหูโค้งมน พลางกระซิบเสียงแผ่วนุ่มนวล อ่อนหวาน... วาบหวาม...

"ชู่วววววว ค่อยๆ ดีมาก แบบนั้นแหละ เด็กดี..." เครเดนซ์ลืมความเจ็บปวดชั่วขณะ รู้สึกลอยละล่อง หวิววาบ ความอบอุ่นแผ่ซ่านในทรวงอก เกรฟส์อาศัยจังหวะนี้ค่อยๆดันตัวเองเข้าไปในร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่มจนสุด ภายในนั้นร้อนรุ่ม คับแน่น และตอดตุบ อาาา... เครเดนซ์ เธอช่าง รู้สึกดี เหลือเกิน ดีมาก... จนชายหนุ่มเกือบปลดปล่อยออกมาในทันทีแต่พยายามเต็มที่ที่จะอดกลั้นไว้ ยัง... ยังไม่ได้ เขายังเหลือเรื่องต้องสอนเด็กหนุ่มอีก...

เกรฟส์ค่อยๆขยับสะโพกแกร่งเคลื่อนเข้าและออกจากร่างตรงหน้าอย่างช้าๆ สายตาคอยสังเกตสีหน้าของเครเดนซ์อยู่ตลอดเวลา เขาอยากให้เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกดีกับประสบการณ์ครั้งแรกนี้ เผื่อจะได้อยากมี "ครั้งต่อๆไป" อีก

"เจ็บไหม?..." ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยถามแผ่วเบา เครเดนซ์สั่นศีรษะ "ม- ไม่มากแล้วครับ ผ-ผม ทนไหว" เกรฟส์เลิกคิ้ว ไม่ค่อยมากงั้นหรือ? ก็แปลว่ายังเจ็บอยู่น่ะสิ "ถ้าเธอไม่ไหวบอกฉันได้นะเด็กน้อย ฉันจะหยุ---" "หยะ- อย่าหยุดนะครับ" เด็กหนุ่มร้องประท้วงเสียงดัง ก่อนก้มหน้างุด ตอบเสียงอ่อน "ผ- ผม... ไม่อยากให้คุณเกรฟส์หยุด... ผม ช-ชะ ชอบ... ชอบตอนคุณเกรฟ์ หยะ-อยู่ เอ่อ... น-ในตัวผม..." เครเดนซ์หน้าแดงจัดทันทีที่พูดจบ คุณเกรฟส์เงียบไป นี่พูดอะไรน่าอายออกไปอีกแล้วใช่ไหมนะ

ทันใดนั้น ปากแดงอิ่มของเด็กหนุ่มก็ถูกปิดสนิทด้วยจูบรุนแรงเร่าร้อน เกรฟส์ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขาได้หายใจ ลิ้นของทั้งสองเกี่ยวกระหวัดกันอย่างโหยหา เครเดนซ์จูบตอบสนองได้ดีขึ้นเมื่อเทียบกับจูบแรกๆก่อนหน้านี้ เด็กคนนี้เรียนรู้ไวจริงๆ ชายหนุ่มคิด เด็กหนุ่มบดเบียดกลีบปากอิ่มของตัวเองกับปากบางตรงหน้า เม้มย้ำกลีบปากทั้งบนและล่างจนแน่นแล้วค่อยปล่อยออก ฟันขาวขบเบาๆบริเวณคางของชายสูงวัยกว่าก่อนจะเคลื่อนปากกลับมาจูบทาบทับกันอีกครั้ง มือขาวทั้งสองเกาะกุมสะโพกหนาของอีกฝ่ายไว้พร้อมกับค่อยๆดันสะโพกของตัวเองขยับเข้าหา เชิญชวน... เกรฟส์เคลื่อนที่ตามอย่างไม่อิดออด มือใหญ่จับขาเรียวข้างหนึ่งของเด็กหนุ่มยกขึ้นสูงเหนือศีรษะตัวเองจนหน้าแข้งพาดบ่าเพื่อเปิดทาง ชายหนุ่มถอนอวัยวะแข็งเกร็งเป็นลำของตัวเองออกจากสะโพกบางจนสุด คงเหลือแต่ส่วนหัวที่ยังค้างอยู่ภายใน ก่อนจะดันกลับเข้าไปจนสุดมิดความยาว เขาทำแบบนี้ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกช้าๆ ทุกครั้งค่อยๆขยับเปลี่ยนองศาหามุมไปเรื่อยๆ พยายามหาจุดอ่อนไหวที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายในร่างกายแสนหวานตรงหน้า

"อ๊ะะ---" เครเดนซ์เปล่งเสียงร้อง เกรฟส์รู้ได้ทันทีว่าเขาหา จุดนั้น เจอแล้ว ชายหนุ่มทดลองกดส่วนปลายเน้นย้ำจุดอ่อนไหวนั้นดูอีกครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งเฮือกร้องครางไม่เป็นภาษา มือทั้งสองที่เกาะกุมสะโพกของเขาจิกแน่นจนฝังรอยเล็บ "ตรงนี้ใช่ไหม?" เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าถี่รัว ปากแดงอ้าออกพยายามตอบ "ค-ครับ... อืออออ---" ชายสูงวัยกว่าเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลใสขณะนี้หรี่ปรือเต็มไปด้วยตัณหา เกรฟส์หรี่ตา ยิ้มมุมปาก บั้นเอวยังคงค่อยๆเคลื่อนขยับเข้าออกช้าๆเพื่อสัมผัสจุดเดิม "เครเดนซ์... เธอนี่ทำฉันแทบคลั่งเลยนะ"

คนถูกเรียกชื่อไม่ทันได้คิดว่า ทำฉันแทบคลั่ง นั้นดีหรือไม่ดี มือหนาก็มาเลื่อนมาจับที่อวัยวะกลางลำตัวของเขาให้ขยับไปพร้อมกันตามจังหวะ เครเดนซ์ตาเหลือกโพลง รู้สึกเสียวซ่านไปทั่วทั้งร่าง คุณเกรฟส์ต่างหากที่กำลังทำเขาแทบคลั่ง ความรู้สึกสุขสมที่ได้รับทั้งจากหน้าและหลังมันช่างมาก... มากเกินไปจนหายใจไม่ออก ในหัวของเด็กหนุ่มมองเห็นประกายดาวทุกครั้งที่ชายหนุ่มสัมผัสโดนจุดอ่อนไหวภายในร่างกาย ภูเขาไฟในตัวเขากำลังใกล้ระเบิดอีกครั้ง "รร- ระะ---"

"หืมมม์... ว่าไง... เด็กน้อย ที่รักของฉัน" เกรฟส์เอ่ยถามเสียงเบา... อ่อนหวาน เครเดนซ์หัวใจกระตุกวูบหวิว ที่รัก... ที่รักอย่างนั้นเหรอ? คุณเกรฟส์เรียกเขาว่า "ที่รัก" เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกอุ่นซ่านในทรวงอก คุณเกรฟส์... คุณเกรฟส์ผู้อ่อนโยนแสนดีกับเขา คุณเกรฟส์พ่อมดผู้เก่งกาจ คุณเกรฟส์ที่เขาเทิดทูนบูชา ร-รัก เขา

"ว่าไงครับ เด็กดี?..." ชายหนุ่มถามย้ำ เสียงต่ำลง เย้ายวน... ท่อนล่างและมือยังไม่หยุดขยับแต่หน่วงจังหวะให้ช้าลง เครเดนซ์กำลังเจียนบ้า เด็กหนุ่มเคลื่อนสะโพกตามทุกครั้งที่คุณเกรฟส์ถอนลำออก มือจิกบั้นท้ายแกร่งแน่น พยายามกดร่างหนาให้ขยับเข้ามาในตัวเขา

"ร- ระ- แรง... ฮึก แรงอีก..." เขาอ้อนวอนอย่างหมดท่า แต่ชายตรงหน้ายังไม่พอใจ ยังคงหน่วงจังหวะช้าจนแทบหยุดนิ่งทั้งที่ตัวเองก็เสียวซ่านจวนเจียนระเบิดใส่ร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่มเช่นกัน เกรฟส์ชอบมองใบหน้างดงามเหยเก ตาปิดพริ้มเห็นขนตาดำสนิทหนาเป็นแพ ปากอ้าเผยอจนมองเห็นฟันขาวเรียงตัวเป็นระเบียบและลิ้นแดงเล็กๆภายใน อกขาวเนียนกระเพื่อมขึ้นลงเหมือนคนขาดอากาศหาย กล้ามหน้าท้องเกร็งเห็นเป็นลูก--- ทั้งหมดนี้... เพราะเขา

"พูด ได้โปรด สิ..." เกรฟส์แกล้งแย่ เครเดนซ์ทำหน้าคล้ายจะร้องไห้ นี่คุณเกรฟส์จะแกล้งเขาอีกนานแค่ไหนนะ

"ด- ได้โปรด..." เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยเสียงแผ่วจนแทบกระซิบ เลื่อนมือจากบั้นท้ายขึ้นมาโอบรอบแผ่นหลังกว้างของคุณเกรฟส์

"ได้สิ" สิ้นเสียง ชายหนุ่มก็กระแทกบั้นท้ายเข้าหาสะโพกบอบบางขาวซีดจนสุดความยาว มือใหญ่ข้างที่ยังว่างวางลงบนแผ่นอกขาว บีบเค้นคลึงนวดวนรอบยอดปุ่มอกสีชมพูเข้มทั้งสองข้างสลับกันก่อนจะลงมายังหน้าท้องเรียบลื่นชื้นเหงื่อ ส่วนมืออีกข้างสาวท่อนอวัยวะที่กำลังแข็งชูชันของร่างตรงหน้าขึ้นและลง นิ้วแข็งแรงทั้งสี่กำรอบความกว้าง นิ้วหัวแม่มือนวดวนบริเวณส่วนหัวและปลายเปิด เครเดนซ์กรีดร้องทุกครั้งที่เขาบดขยี้โดนจุดอ่อนไหวในร่าง น้ำหล่อลื่นตรงช่องเปิดไหลพรั่งพรูออกมามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนส่วนปลายแดงเลื่อมเป็นมัน มือขาวจิกเกร็งแผ่นหลังของเขาแน่นขึ้นจนเป็นรอยเล็บ เกรฟส์รู้ได้ทันทีว่าเด็กหนุ่มกำลังใกล้ถึงขีดกำจัดแล้ว ตอนแรกเขาคิดจะยอมให้เด็กหนุ่มได้ไปถึงฝั่งฝันก่อน แต่จู่ๆก็เปลี่ยนใจ ชายสูงวัยกว่าก็ค่อยๆหงายหลังลงกับเตียง ปล่อยมือจากอวัยวะที่กำลังปวดตุบใกล้ปลดปล่อยและหน้าท้องขาวมาโอบช้อนร่างตรงให้ลุกขึ้นนั่งบนตัวเขา ขณะนี้ชายหนุ่มเป็นผ่ายนอนราบ เครเดนซ์นั่งคร่อมอยู่บนตัวเขาโดยที่อวัยวะของเขายังคงคาอยู่ในร่าง ชายอ่อนวัยกว่าดูงุนงง สับสน ทรมานจากการใกล้ถึงจุดไคลแมกซ์ เอ่ยเสียงสั่นเครือ "ค-คุณเกรฟส์ฮะ ผ-ผม..."

"ขยับสิ..." เกรฟส์ออกคำสั่ง เด็กหนุ่มยังคงดูงุนงง เขาจึงค่อยๆใช้มือแกร่งทั้งสองข้างยกสะโพกขาวขึ้นลงช้าๆเป็นการนำทางพร้อมกับขยับสะโพกของตัวเองตามไปด้วย "อ๊ะะะ---" เครเดนซ์กรีดร้องอีกครั้งเมื่อเขาสัมผัสโดนจุดอ่อนไหวภายในนั้นอีก "อ๊ะ- อะ- อื้ออออออ" ชายอ่อนวัยกว่าขยับสะโพกขึ้นและลงอย่างบ้าคลั่ง เป็นงานแล้วสินะ เรียนรู้ไวดีจริงๆ ชายหนุ่มปล่อยมือข้างหนึ่งออกจากสะโพกของร่างตรงหน้ามาเกาะกุมที่อวัยวะที่กำลังชูชันตรงหว่างขาแทน ข้อมือแข็งขยับขึ้นลงให้สอดคล้องกับจังหวะสะโพกของร่างบนตัวเขา เครเดนซ์จากมุมนี้ยิ่งดูงดงามขึ้นไปอีก ผมดำสั้นสะบัดตามแรงสั่นจนยุ่งเหยิง ใบหน้าจนถึงลำคอแดงก่ำจากเลือดฝาด สองตาหรี่ปรือมองเขาผ่านขนตายาว ปากแดงช้ำส่งเสียงร้องครางสลับกับหอบหายใจ แค่ภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้าก็แทบจะทำให้เกรฟส์สูญเสียการควบคุมแล้ว แต่เขายังอดกลั้น ไม่อยากชิงทอดทิ้งเด็กหนุ่มไปก่อนในครั้งแรกของทั้งคู่ อดทนอีกนิดน่า... อีกนิด

"ค- คุณเกรฟส์ คุณเกรฟส์... คุณเกรฟส์ครับ ผ-ผม ผม... อะ- อ๊ะะะะ--- อ๊าาาาาาาา" เครเดนซ์กรีดร้องรุนแรง น้ำขาวขุ่นพุ่งทะลักออกจากอวัยวะแดงก่ำของเขาจนเปรอะไปทั่วหน้าท้องแกร่งของชายที่อยู่ใต้ร่างเขา กล้ามเนื้อทุกส่วนของร่างกายเกร็งกระตุก ภายในของเขาตอดตุบอย่างรุนแรง "ดีมาก... เด็กดี... ปล่อยมันออกมาให้หมด นั่น... อย่างนั้น อาาาาาาา..." ชายหนุ่มไม่อาจอดกลั้นต่อไปได้ไหวแล้วเช่นกัน เขายกสะโพกดันตัวกระแทกอีกบั้นท้ายขาวอีก 2-3 ครั้งก่อนปลดปล่อยออกมา หยาดน้ำขาวพุ่งพรวดเข้าสู่ภายในร่างของเครเดนซ์ เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกอุ่นวาบ น้ำของคุณเกรฟส์ไหลย้อยลงเปรอะหน้าขา เขารู้สึกหมดแรง เอนตัวล้มพับลงบนแผ่นอกกว้าง ชายหนุ่มลูบหน้าผากเปียกชื้นของเครเดนซ์พลางประทับจูบอย่างอ่อนโยนจนเกือบจะเป็น... รักใคร่? อวัยวะของเขายังอยู่ภายในร่างของเด็กหนุ่ม กำลังค่อยๆอ่อนตัวลง

"ของฉัน" เกรฟส์เอ่ยขึ้น เครเดนซ์เงยหน้าขึ้นมองใบหน้าหล่อเหลาตรงหน้า หลังจากเหตุการณ์ ทั้งหมด นี่ หัวใจของเขายังคงสั่นเพียงเพราะจ้องมองใบหน้านี้... "ค-ครับ คุณเกรฟส์?"

"เธอเป็น ของฉัน เครเดนซ์... นับตั้งแต่วันนี้" เด็กหนุ่มอุ่นซ่านตรงแก้ม เอ่ยตอบเสียงแผ่วเบา "ค-ครับ..." กลืนน้ำลายก่อนพูดต่อ "ผ-ผม เอ่อ... หยะ-อยากอยู่กับคุณเกรฟส์ บ-แบบ คืนนี้ อีก..."

ชายหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วหนา พลิกตัวนอนตะแคง ท่อนเนื้อที่อ่อนตัวลงแล้วหลุดออกจากร่างกายเด็กหนุ่มส่งเสียงดัง บล็อบ เครเดนซ์กำลังนอนหนุนแขนเขา นัยน์คมเข้มจ้องมองลึกลงไปยังตาสีน้ำตาลใสฉ่ำหวาน มือใหญ่ข้างที่ยังว่างยกขึ้นมาเชยคางมนก่อนประทับจูบเบาๆบนริมฝีปากอิ่มสีแดงสด อ่อนหวาน...

"ได้สิ...เราจะได้อยู่แบบนี้ด้วยกัน ทุกวัน ทั้งคืน..." เกรฟส์ตอบ เด็กหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้มสดใส เป็นรอยยิ้มที่ห่างหายเจ้าตัวไปนานตั้งแต่เข้ามาอยู่บ้านแบร์โบน เขาขดตัวงอเข้าแอบอิงไออุ่นจากชายสูงสัยกว่าเหมือนลูกแมวตัวน้อยๆ ทว่าชายหนุ่มยังพูดไม่จบ

"ถ้า..." เครเดนซ์ช้อนตามองริมฝีปากบางที่กำลังขยับตรงหน้า

"ถ้าเธอหา เด็กคนนั้น พบ เธอจะได้อยู่กับฉัน ทุกวัน ทั้งคืน และ ตลอดไป... ฉันสัญญา" เกรฟส์เอ่ยพลางจูบหน้าผากเด็กหนุ่มอย่างอ่อนโยนอีกครั้งก่อนหลับตาลง

"นอนเถอะเครเดนซ์ หลับให้สบาย ตื่นแล้วฉันจะพาเธอไปส่งแต่เช้า แม่ของเธอจะได้ไม่สงสัย"  
ชายหนุ่มขยับมือเล็กน้อย ผ้าห่มนวมหนานุ่มก็คลี่ตัวเองออกห่มคลุมทับร่างเปลือยเปล่าของทั้งคู่ ชายสูงวัยกว่าผล็อยหลับไปด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน เครเดนซ์มองใบหน้ายามหลับของคุณเกรฟส์อย่างเสน่หา พลางพึมพำเบาๆกับตัวเอง "ครับคุณเกรฟส์ ผมจะหาเด็กคนนั้นให้เจอ..." เด็กหนุ่มวางมือข้างที่ไม่ได้นอนทับแนบอกข้างซ้ายของชายหนุ่ม ลดเสียงลงจนเป็นกระซิบ

"ผมหา เด็กคนนั้น เจอแล้ว..."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from @CatsRSoft : ขอบคุณที่ติดตามค่ะ อยากเขียนให้เครเคนซ์ได้รับสัมผัสอบอุ่นอ่อนโยนบ้าง อยากให้เกรฟส์มีมุมหนึ่งลึกๆในหัวใจที่ห่วงใยเด็กน้อยคนนี้จริงๆไม่ได้หวังแค่หลอกใช้ เปิดรับคำติชมจากทุกคนนะคะ ชอบไม่ชอบตรงไหนบอกได้


End file.
